Talk:Kustwijk
I think I'll work on this page (I've had ideas for it), though I probably won't be able to do so until Easter due to IRL business. 77topaz (talk) 02:00, March 29, 2015 (UTC) District Trust me on this one, Wiktionary and natives are not always right (or they can deceive at least). I may have a level-3 fluency, I'm academically schooled in both English and Dutch and I can tell you that "district" is a very bad translation. "district" would be more commonly translated as "deelgemeente" or "stadsdeel", which is a relatively modern term and which would be 100% off in the case of Kustwijk. Also, in placenames like these, such as Naaldwijk, Katwijk, Noordwijk etc, it is not even a name for a "district"/neighborhood (https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wijk#Overige, unfortunately "Wijk (toponiem)" has not yet been created on the Dutch Wikipedia). Luckily, we got this: * Vicus (dorp, gehucht, wijk): Katwijk, Opwijk, Noorderwijk, Oisterwijk, Oudwijk, Wijk bij Duurstede, Vicq Which clearly states that toponymic "wijk" means "village", "hamlet", "neighborhood". In this case, the translation "Coast Hamlet" or "Coast Village" would be best. And, if you want to stick to the etymology, a translation like "Coastwick" or "Coastwich" would be even better. --OuWTB 08:35, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I didn't know the English word for "wijk" so I used Google Translate :p But I think village is the best word. Niels20020 (Talk) 13:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Hahah. The fact that you use Google translate illustrates your incompetency in translations though. It is widely known that Google translation sucks hard... --OuWTB 18:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::District translation to wijk is in some cases correct thorugh Pierlot McCrooke 18:28, October 9, 2015 (UTC) The word district is commonly translated as wijk though Pierlot McCrooke 17:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Next time I will use a other translation-service :) Niels20020 (Talk) 18:31, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::@Pierlot: Yes, as you can read above: "wijk" can be translated as "district" in case of a part of a city or a municipal part of village. :::::@Niels: Indeed. Next time, use the best translation service there is: your own brain ;) --OuWTB 18:36, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::: I found this: http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/wijk [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:50, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::::If you had known this discussion, you would've known that page was referred to earlier and I try to refute it above. --OuWTB 07:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::But it's Wiktionary! [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 09:35, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::As I said, "wijk" can be translated to "district", but only in a very limited meaning. In this case, the translation "district" would not fit, as Kustwijk is not a district, but a place. --OuWTB 09:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@Ooswes, yeah, I use mostly my brain, but sometimes if I don't know a word, I use a translation sercice :D Niels20020 (Talk) 12:30, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Hahah, yeah, they can give you an idea, but they will never beat the brains. --OuWTB 15:07, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well, to be honest, I don't think 'wijk' has a one-on-one translation to English. It could be any of district, town or village. So it's still up for discussion. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:40, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::You are right. However, in this case the translation "district" is not suitable, as Kustwijk is not a district. --OuWTB 09:03, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Then a rename is in order. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 22:04, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Fictive, just because you have a preferred faulty translation does not mean you can say a rename is in order. Further as the person who named these I can confirm that I utilised common Dutch etymology to name it "Coast Village", just like Beswijk is "Wood Village". Neither were intended to be translated as district and as such the fact that wijk is the same word for a district becomes irrelevant. KunarianTALK 22:24, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::OK. But it's confusing. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 23:00, October 12, 2015 (UTC) This page can probably be unprotected now. :o And that "Coast-district" bit seems rather redundant, so it could be removed. 77topaz (talk) 11:10, May 23, 2017 (UTC)